Star Trek: Outpost
Star Trek: Outpost is an internet-based, fan-produced, serialized audio drama series by Giant Gnome Productions that began in 2009. It follows the adventures of the crew of Deep Space 3 and the . The show's opening lines set the stage: "In the darkest reaches of the United Federation of Planets, an isolated station stands sentinel over a neglected frontier. Commissioned long ago with high hopes, its promise is now all but forgotten. A lonely outpost serving as a gateway to the vast expanse beyond... where discovery... and adventure... await." History Star Trek: Outpost debuted at Giant Gnome Productions on April 5, 2009 with the airing of the first episode, "What Could Be So Bad?" co-written and produced by Daniel McIntosh and Tony Raymond. The show is based on the television series, Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. Giant Gnome Productions began to air the episodes on a monthly basis, releasing them on the 5th of every month, with 11 episodes scheduled per season. The 50th episode, "Best of Intentions" was released on September 5th, 2013. The series is still in production. In September of 2013, Star Trek: Outpost was the recipient of the Parsec award for Best Audio Drama Long Form. On June 25th 2016, owing to the issuance of new guidelines by CBS, the undisputed owners of the Star Trek property, Giant Gnome suspended production, and placed the series on hiatus. Following a clarification request via Twitter with CBS executive John Van Citters on June 30th (http://twitter.com/WTFMarketing/status/748567782619394048), the producers reconsidered and decided to resume production following a short break. (http://giantgnome.com/2016/06/outpost-to-return) Summary Some time after the made contact with Balok, a citizen of the First Federation, Starfleet officials worked diligently to establish diplomatic ties. While the formalization of relations took several years, trade agreements were quickly established. The United Federation of Planets wanted to establish a strong presence near the First Federation border and what was, at that time, uncharted space. Through the negotiations and agreements, Starfleet arranged to build a Spacedock-class starbase. The project to build the station was codenamed "Project Bimini," and initial work began -- first with the design and construction of several large modular components at the Rigel Very Heavy Structure Group. Six separate modules were towed to the current site of Deep Space 3 where assembly began. While touted as being a new stepping off point, the station's promise was almost forgotten. Even after years of work had been spent developing formalized relations, the First Federation severed diplomatic ties with the UFP when a more isolationist faction with the First Federation seized control of the government. Once the isolationists had taken control, they closed the First Federation borders and forbade trade and traffic with outsiders. With no support from the First Federation in trade and traffic, Starfleet was faced with a decision - either finish the station in the hopes that diplomatic ties could be re-established, break down what had already been completed and move it elsewhere, or abandon the project altogether. Starfleet decided that a compromise between those three options was most feasible: Starfleet opted to minimally complete the station, sealing off unfinished areas and complete the minimum needed to make the station habitable. It was then staffed with a skeleton crew. Sections of the station that had been assembled but not yet installed were diverted to other projects within the Federation. In essence, DS3 was akin to a 19th century American west frontier town that had been bypassed by the railroad. One starship, an aging vessel, was permanently assigned to the station: the Oberth-class USS Chimera. The USS Chimera would primarily be responsible for policing the area around the station and servicing marker buoys marking established trade routes and borders. During the years the station was in operation, the succession of station commanders did their best to maintain quality of life for those posted at the station, at the cost of losing efficiency and increasing waste. In 2352, Captain Montaine Buchanan reported for duty as the new commanding officer. Buchanan implemented a policy of strict austerity, cutting back on procurements and personnel -- to the point that station personnel were forced to obtain replacement parts outside of normal channels, and off Captain Buchanan's ledgers. As hard as the crew struggled to keep the station running, the station slowly began to deteriorate to the point that all it would take would be one major catastrophe to doom the station. It was the plan of the then - Sector Commander, Admiral Mu-Et-Su, that Captain Buchanan would come in, and cut through the bureaucracy. Cleanly, ruthlessly, without sentimentality or emotion. After the waste had been cut away, The Admiral would reassign Captain Buchanan to another location where valued resources were being wasted, and a more conventional thinking Commanding Officer would be brought in. After the mercilessly austere command style of Montaine Buchanan, almost any competent replacement would be hailed as a savior by the station personnel. Sadly, the Admiral died shortly after Captain Buchanan took command of the station and was replaced by Admiral Bartholomew Thomas. The station's situation became less urgent, resources were reprioritized, and little consideration was given towards the station's welfare until the Admiral's nephew, Randy Thomas graduated from Starfleet Academy. He needed an out of the way location to place him where his shortcomings would not bring disgrace to the Thomas family name. After thorough scrutiny, he came up with Deep Space Three. The First Federation had broken off diplomatic relations, and the Ferengi Alliance was being handled from other locales. Aside from the unknowns of the Pinchot Expanse, there was nothing in the area that presented a threat or peaked Starfleet's interest. Places in Outpost *List of places in Star Trek: Outpost Ships, stations, starbases & units *List of ships, bases and units in Star Trek: Outpost Characters *List of characters in Star Trek: Outpost Civilizations in Star Trek: Outpost Escherites According to Dr. Rachel Winston, the chief medical officer of the USS Chimera, and an amateur archaeologist, there were a number of ancient civilizations that rose and fell within or around the area known as the Pinchot Expanse. The Escherites were chief among them. The civilization's true name was lost to history; but they were named after the late 20th century Earth artist M.C. Escher because of the culture's design elements which appear in a vast majority of their works—for example in art and technology. According to Dr. Winston, The Escherites had a very distinctive style. "They seemed to exult in complexity and visual illusion," Winston said. "Most of what is known about the Escherites is speculation. It's believed their civilization fell about the same time the Romulans broke off from the Vulcans." Archeological finds of the Escherites were rare and were "usually in remarkably good shape." From a technology standpoint, "the Escherites were a messed-up bunch," Master Chief Petty Officer Burt Knox said. "From what tech I've seen, they must've spent too much time in front of data screens and not enough time doing anything real. Mentally controlled exosuits for atrophied limbs, sensory enhancers to counter failing sight and hearin'...no wonder they all died." Ferengi A humanoid species from the planet Ferenginar. Ferengi were, in general, smaller in stature than an average sized human, and generally hairless. Ferengi had a unique four-lobed brain that rendered them immune to telepaths. Their government was centered around the Ferengi Commerce Authority, or FCA. Ferengi culture was centered around the acquisition of wealth, by any and all means. Their economy was centered around 285 Rules of Acquisition. The smaller the number, the higher the level of importance. (i.e. Rule of Acquisition #1—" Once you have their money… never give it back". #285—"No good deed goes unpunished".) Charity and altruism were considered the equivalent of treason. Violating a contract was considered a major crime. The Planetary leader was known as the Grand Nagus. Their military was centered around a fleet of armored transports identified as D'Kora-class. The Alliance equivalent of starship captain was Daimon, or 'Merchant Prince'. While there was no slavery within the alliance, there was indentured servitude. Ferengi females were barred from most aspects of society. Their primary function appeared to be providing services for the male head of the house, such as chewing the male's food and spitting it out for the male's consumption. One of the primary foodstuffs of the Ferengi were tube grubs. The goal of any Ferengi upon their death was to bribe their way past the Blessed Exchequer, into the Divine Treasury. Failure meant the Vault of Eternal Destitution, never to return. First Federation A race of advanced, hyperintelligent humanoids from the Alpha Quadrant. Physically small in stature, the First Federation predates most of the civilizations in the Milky way galaxy. In 2266, first contact was made with The United Federation of Planets. There was great optimism following. Trade routes were established, and it appeared that the two civilizations were well on their way to becoming allies. Construction of a Starfleet Deep Space Station was begun in 2267 near the border. It was then that the isolationists seized power. Convincing the populace that they were on the verge of being overwhelmed, the isolationists within the First Federation closed their borders to all interstellar traffic. Ambassadors and diplomats were recalled, all communications with outside civilizations cut off. Though the borders were closed, there was still opportunities for those willing to take the risk. Tranya smuggling was very popular, especially among the Ferengi. Eventually, several Tranya distilleries on the First Federation planet Voxhall were destroyed by the isolationists as a warning to the others not to trade across the border. Despite the closure of the borders, there are a few intrepid traders willing to run the border for the promise of a cargo hold full of First Federation goods, including Tranya. Unfortunately, there were also pirates eager to plunder said cargo ships once they cleared FF space. In 2365, reacting to growing fears of imminent invasion by the UFP, the First Federation dispatched an infiltration specialist to Deep Space Station 3, the purpose of which to determine their intentions and plans prior to pro-active intervention by their military. The agent's cover was blown prior to the completion of her mission, so four starships were dispatched to Federation Space to neutralize any threat and/or opposition. Finding that they underestimated Starfleet's technological advancements, engaged the station commander in a stand-off, demanding the immediate and unconditional surrender of the station. Attempts to seize control of the station's computers remotely met with complete failure, as did the diplomatic exchanges aimed at convincing the station commander to surrender Deep Space Three. An agreement was finally reached when Captain Buchanan disclosed to First Federation Task Force Commander Gasin Vestrock that he was aware of his attempts to penetrate the station's and the ships computers, and that said attempts had failed. The two parties agreed to third party representatives, chosen by both sides, that would monitor and report back on the status of DS3. Klingon A humanoid species from the planet Qo'noS. The Klingon Empire was one of the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant. The seat of government was located in the First City. Their primary governing body was the High Council, composed of representatives from the Great Houses, or major families. The High Council was presided over by a Chancellor, who was chosen for life. Klingon social structure was based on their code of honor, which was accrued through battle, honorable conflict, and noble challenge. Warriors and military held the highest caste, with general populace at the bottom. From first contact in the early 22nd century to the Khitomer Accords near the end of the 23rd, the Klingon Empire and United Federation of Planets were engaged in a "Cold War", breaking out into open hostilities on one occasion, which was ended with the Organian Peace Treaty. With patient negotiation, as well as acts of heroic sacrifice on the part of the Federation, a more permanent peace was achieved, the Empire and the Federation becoming strong allies. The two powers have stood together in battle against the Borg, as well as the Dominion, joining forces with the Cardassians and Romulans. The Klingons and the Federation have exchanged Ambassadors, along with a sizeable diplomatic contingent. There are many rituals for Klingon children as they advance to adulthood, among which are the age of ascension. Among the other rites are discommendation, a ritual shaming in which a house, or family is stripped of their honor for three generations. Discommedated Kingons have no status in their society and are generally dismissed as traitors, when addressed at all. The Empire endured a brief but bloody civil war in the late 24th century when there was a dispute regarding the successor to Chancellor Kempec. Mahr A predatory race of humanoids. Very little is known about the Mahr, as the only information had been gleaned from their invasion and subsequent 8-month occupation of the planet Kalimor. What was discovered was that the invaders had been expelled from their homeworld after contracting a degenerative neurological disorder. Desperate for a cure, they rounded up the survivors of the invasion and exposed them to the same pathogen. When their captives proved to be too resilient, the Mahr forced them to endure meaningless, backbreaking labor to lower their resistance. After that failed, they exposed select colonists to concentrated doses of the disease. There was only one survivor, Lieutenant Montaine Buchanan. Time for the Mahr ran out when a Starfleet Task Force arrived to secure the planet and rescue the surviving colonists. The Mahr then retreated to the Miragosa Nebula, where they remained hidden for 25 years, dying off one by one until only the Mahr known as Fist, remained. Fist was cured of the disease by DS3 Chief medical officer Doctor Arban Breetal. Despite this, the damage to his neurology was too extensive. Fist was murdered by Kalimor survivor Mel Hermanson on board his own ship. The fate of the Mahr homeworld is unknown. Orions A race of green-skinned humanoids from the Alpha Quadrant. The Orions had once been a dominant power in the quadrant until infighting and corruption exacted a heavy toll. The Orions are now known for their infamous Orion Syndicate. Orion slave girls , though outwardly treated as slaves, are in fact, the ruling class, though there are females that are actually slaves. This is accomplished mainly through the use of pheromones, which incite aggression in the males, making them easier to manipulate. The pheromones are also effective on non-Orions though not to the same degree. Females normally have long, raven black hair, however, there were cases of red-haired females. They also have voracious sexual appetites, making them highly sought after companions. Their acquisition of power starts at an Orion slave market, where they are "sold". Once infiltrated into their new 'master's' holdings, they use their pheromones to compromise, then dominate their owners. The males have no body hair whatsoever and are larger and more muscular than an average human. The Orions were once ruled over by a single queen, but after her death, infighting by several usurpers has failed to maintain a unified government. The Sovereignty A race of Humanoids living within the Pinchot Expanse. The Sovereignty is made up of at least two different species. The dominant race has a very rigid command structure within their military, with ship captains and Admirals at the top while station captains and support personnel hold a lower status. The penalty for any and all transgressions was at the whim of the Ship Captain. Females and slaves, such as Chirrok and Lotran, officially hold little or no status at all at first appearance. Officially, the female's sole duty is to bear male offspring. Of late, though, the slave species has been quietly assuming management positions within The Sovereignty, as the male birthrate of their masters has been falling off steadily. Within a few generations, the slaves will be the dominant species Tzenkethi A civilization located in the Alpha. quadrant. The Tzenkethi coalition and Starfleet engaged in a brief skirmish, with the Federation pushing the Coalition back to their borders. One of the officers to distinguish themselves from that conflict was an Admiral named Bartholomew Thomas. By 2364, the coalition was again raising the spectre of incursion into Federation space, with possible targets being Starbase 621 or the Sigma Draconis system. The Joint Chiefs at Starfleet HQ directed Admiral Voychellis to recall Admiral Thomas to Earth for a consultation. Very little is known about the Tzenkethi, though rumors suggest that they are reptilian, and have been referred to by other races as "Thugs with warp drives." The Planetary Leader is referred to as the "Autarch". Episodes *List of Star Trek: Outpost episodes Memorable quotes External links *Star Trek: Outpost website *Star Trek Audio Dramas at Star Trek Reviewed website Lists and links to 44 separate series or one-shot shows. *Giant Gnome Productions Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas